


Point of Contention

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Unintentional Injury, originally posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Ueda really shouldn't be given weapons





	Point of Contention

Ueda's eyes widened as he noticed the bright red drops of blood standing out against the shiny silver of the blade. His eyes shot to Kame who was gripping his left arm with his right hand - blood welling through his fingers - and his face grimacing in pain.

"Are you all right?" Ueda asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"You stabbed me." Kame's voice was strained. "Of course, I'm not alright."

Nakamaru appeared by Ueda's side, handing him some bandages out of the first aid box he was carrying. "Technically it was more of a slice than a stab."

Kame gave Nakamaru a glare. "Now is not the time to be Mr. Pedantic," he hissed. 

Nakamaru just shrugged. "I'll call the doctor in case it needs stitches." He moved off towards the far side of the room to make the call.

Ueda grabbed the bandages and rushed to Kame's side, pressing them up against the wound and letting Kame remove his now bloody hand. 

"Sorry," he apologised with a wince.

Kame just looked at him, a flat chilling gaze before his eyes turned back towards his injured arm. 

"Sorry, he says," he muttered under his breath. It didn't sound forgiving.

“Doctor’s on his way,” Nakamaru added as he moved back towards them, bending over to inspect where Ueda still held the bandage tightly on Kame’s arm.

"I didn't mean too," Ueda tried to explain, "it was an accident."

Kame wasn't having any of it though.

"Enough is enough with the weapons," he stated. He prodded the index finger of his right hand against Ueda's chest. "Next album, you're doing a ballad."

Ueda pouted. A ballad? How boring. Then a thought came to him.

"Can I at least set the piano on fire?"

Kame and Nakamaru both yelled simultaneously, "NO!!!!"


End file.
